questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is an attempt to organize the events of the strip into a day-by-day chronology. Obviously, it is a work in progress. The main evidence used is when events occur in sequence along with references by characters to when past events occurred. The clothing worn by characters can also be used to identify events which are occurring within a single day. This timeline does not include guest strips. ---- 57-67 Faye makes Marten a cake. Pintsize damages himself eating the cake and gets a new chassis. Marten, Steve, Faye, and Sara go out. Faye breaks her glasses. Possible jump between 62 and 63. The continuity is based on Marten wearing the same shirt. ---- Jump here. Steve meets Sara in 66. They're together for a while but Steve says they've broken up in 94. ---- 68-80 Marten gets Faye a new pair of glasses. Pintsize discusses his immortality. Marten and Faye go out to dinner. They stop by the coffee shop afterwards and Faye introduces Marten to Dora. ---- 81-99 Next day: Dora refers to meeting Marten "last night" in 83 Marten visits Faye and Dora at the coffeeshop on his way to work. Marten has a conversation with Scott at work. Faye meets Marten at work. Steve comes over. Marten, Faye, and Steve play video games and have a drinking contest. Steve says he's broken up with Sara. Marten and Faye go out for pancakes. Continuity glitch: Scott implies it's Monday in 86 but Faye implies it's Friday in 88 Probably a jump here. ---- 100-118 Marten walks in on Faye while she's changing. Raven visits the coffee shop. Dora's mother mails her a vibrator. Dora flashs Marten. Faye invites Dora over to their apartment but she declines. Faye and Marten go over to Dora's apartment and Faye locks Dora out. So Dora comes to their apartment and sleeps over. ---- 119-138 Dora goes home the next morning. Marten and Faye take Pintsize to an Anthro coffee shop. Marten and Faye go to the mall. Marten and Faye discuss the way she talks (her suppressing her southern accent and not using contractions). Dora comes over to visit Marten and Faye. They discuss their pasts and their attraction to Marten. ---- 139-163 Dora and Faye go shopping the next morning. Dora flirts with Marten by asking him to rub sunburn lotion on her shoulders. Alan Turing, a federal agent, comes to conficate Pintsize. Dora and Faye fend him off. Marten and Faye go out for ice cream. Faye cuts her hair. 164-185 186-213 214-236 237-269 270-309 310-350 351-383 384-395 396-417 418-430 431-463 464-509 510-534 535-569 570-580 589-605 606-622 623-647 648-686 687-722 723-750 751-763 764-786 787-806 807-833 834-848 849-878 879-897 898-912 913-927 928-951 952-970 971-988 Still working on this part. ---- 989-1009 Sven visits the coffee shop. Faye visits her therapist and dicusses her drinking. Marten visits the coffee shop. Hanners reviews her mother's accounts. Penelope, Dora, and Faye go to the gym. Marten gets left in charge of the coffee shop. Raven is supposed to come in but goes to Canada instead. Hanners and Winslow come in to help. Marten and Dora go out to dinner. Hanners comes over and plays cards with Faye and Pintsize. ---- 1010-1024 Hanners' father sends her a robot boyfriend. Winslow uploads into the robot. Pintsize and Winslow put Hanners of trial for grabbing the robot's ass. Marten defends Hanners. Sven visits the coffee shop and asks Faye to help him with song lyrics. Marten and Tai talk at work. ---- 1025-1048 Steve, Meena, and Dave talk about Meena and Dave's former relationship. Steve and Marten go to the coffee shop and talk about Meena. Marten meets Dora's parents. ---- 1049-1059 Faye and Penelope go to the gym and then chair-joust at the coffee shop over remarks that were made. Raven tells Dora about the man she met in Canada. Hanners and Marten go to the music store and Hanners buys a gong. Faye and Dora get up in the middle of the night and have a conversation in Faye's kitchen. ---- 1060-1079 Raven's boyfriend Benji visits the coffee shop. Dora has a touch of jealousy over the other woman who have been interested in Marten. Faye visits Hanners and finds out it's her 22nd birthday. They go to a karaoke bar and meet Sven. They go back to Sven's apartment and Faye ends up in bed with Sven. ---- 1080-1110 Faye wakes upset that she had sex with Sven but then has sex with him again before leaving. She has an emergency appointment with her therapist to discuss the situation. She tells Dora and Marten; Dora's upset and Marten isn't. Marten meets up with Hanners and Steve and they go out to eat. Marten and Dora reconcile. Faye has a drinking relapse and Hanners helps her sober up. ---- 1111-1129 Faye and Dora discuss Faye having slept with Sven. Raven finds out and is briefly upset. Hanners has a pregnancy panic (despite being a virgin) which Marten and Tai help her deal with. Angus visits Faye at the coffee shop. Sven discusses Faye with Wil. Raven says she broke up with Benji. ---- 1130-1149 Dora visits Marten at the library. They plan on making out in the copyroom but catch another couple there instead. Sven visits Faye at the coffee shop and introduces Wil to Penelope. Raven gets bubblegum in Faye's hair so Faye goes home to get it out and Hanners comes over to visit. Marten gets food poisoning. ---- 1150-1170 Marten and Hanners discuss Marten's food poisoning. Faye gets attacked by a raccoon at the coffee shop and goes home sick. Marten tells Faye he saw Sven with another woman which upsets Faye. Faye goes over to Sven's apartment and confronts a woman there who turns out to be his lawyer. Hanners, Marten, and Dora all have strange dreams. ---- 1171-1198 Marten visits Dora at the coffee shop. Hanners and Marten practice with their band. They, along with Amir, try to talk to Natasha about her poor playing. Natasha quits the band and breaks up with Amir. Sven visits Faye at the coffee shop. Wil goes to the coffee shop looking for Penelope and gets misdirected by Faye. Faye goes to Sven's apartment and finds out Wil is a friend of Sven's. Faye spends the night with Sven. ---- 1199-1226 Marten gives Hanners a worry hat. She bangs her head accidentally and becomes upset when she gets blood on the hat. Wil stops by to give Penelope a poem but gives her the wrong one. Hanners visits Marten and Tai at the library. Hanners buys some sexy firemen pictures from Pintsize. ---- 1227-1254 Faye, Dora, and Raven discuss how to increase business at the coffee shop. Sven hires Lydia as an intern. Wil asks Penelope out on a date. Hanners visits Marten and Tai at the library where Tai flirts with her. Tai decides to get her clit pierced and brings Marten along. Faye and Hanners make cookies. Continuity glitch: Sven supposedly hired Lydia at a party he went to the night before. But this party was not shown in the strip. It might have happened the same day as 1199-1226 but there may have been a jump. ---- 1255-1257 Friday. Wil shows up for his date with a broken arm and Penelope takes him to the emergency room. ---- 1258-1264 Faye blows up the espresso machine. ---- 1507-1514 Marten considers growing a moustache. Faye and Dora talk about how Raven has cut back on her working hours to go back to school. Marten's father, Henry, calls and invites Marten and Dora out to dinner on Friday. ---- May be a missing day here. Dora argues about plans being made only a couple of days in advance (1513). ---- 1515-1522 Friday Marten and Dora have dinner with Henry and Maurice. Henry proposes to Maurice and they meet up with Faye and Hanners to celebrate. ---- 1523-1536 Hanners, Marigold, Marten, Dora, and Tai go to anime convention. They meet Jimbo. Wil stops by coffeeshop. Angus stops by coffeeshop and asks Faye out to a movie. She declines. Angus goes to movie with Marigold instead and then they stay up watching anime. ---- 1537-1554 Marten, Dora, and Faye, go thrift store shopping. Steve visits Marten. Marten reminds Steve he never called Cosette. They go to Tai's to get Cosette's phone number. Cosette encounters Steve and Marten on the street before he has a chance to call her. Steve and Cosette go out on their first date and end up back at her room where they're interrupted by a fire alarm and a trip to the ER. ---- 1555-1578 Pintsize and Winslow play with the roomba and it flies out the window. Faye tells Angus about her father's suicide. Hanners injures herself with a baton. Dora asks Marten to move in with her. ---- 1579-1586 Dora decides to move in with Marten and Faye instead. ---- Jump here 1587-1591 Moving day. Hanners and Steve help Dora move into Marten and Faye's apartment. ---- 1592-1610 Dora wakes up Faye and snuggles with her. Tai talks to Dora and Marten about her relationship problems. Angus dances with Marigold. Tai comes over to apartment and cuddles with Faye. Marten injures his thumb and Hanners helps him. Tai gets drunk and sleeps over at Hanners. ---- 1611-1632 Tai wakes up at Hanners. Angus and Marigold go to the coffeeshop. Marigold forgets her wallet and the shop and Faye brings it to the apartment. Faye stays for tacos and bourbon. Marigold tells her she's interested in Angus. Faye leaves suddenly. Marigold makes a pass at Angus and is rebuffed. ---- 1633-1662 Hanners consoles Marigold. Steve and Dale stop by the coffeeshop. Hanner's roombas return. Faye delivers her tyrannosaurus sculpture for the coffeeshop. Momo gets Marigold out of bed to go to the coffeeshop. She bumps into Sven enroute and accidentally takes his book. Hanners worries about having a clone. Continuity glitch: Hanners and Angus refer to Marigold's pass as having been made "last night" (1633 and 1642). But when Momo gets Marigold out of bed she says been there for "two days" (1651). ---- May be a jump here. ---- 1663-1669 Faye and Angus talk about dating. Hanners and Marten talk about the roomba. Faye and Marten talk about Faye dating Angus. Dora and Marten make love and Dora stay up all night afterwards. ---- 1670-1693 Dora and Hanners stay up and bake. Faye invites Angus over for a party Angus, Hanners, Marigold, Penelope, Tai, and Wil come over for the party. Marigold finds out about Angus and Faye. Hanners visits Marigold. Hanners stays up a second night 1694-1718 Tai wakes up at the apartment. Interrupts Dora and Marten in the shower Marten, Tai, Steve, and Cosette go shopping. Dora hires Cosette and Hanners to work in the coffeeshop. ---- 1719-1749 Cosette and Hanners work their first day. (Hanners said in 1709 they would be training "tomorrow".) Angus kisses Faye and asks her out on a date. Angus and Faye go out to dinner. Faye and Marten talk about her date. Dora catches them and overreacts. Marten goes on a walk and talks to Sven. Faye chews out Dora. Marten and Dora reconcile. ---- 1750-1770 Marten, Dora, and Faye talk. Sven visits the coffee shop for Cosette and Hanners' final training. Sven and Hanners go on a pretend date. Continuity glitch: Faye is wearing a brown shirt in the morning at her apartment, a white top later at work, and a blue top later in the evening at home. ---- 1771-1772. Marigold runs into Dale. Hanners and Marigold talk about Hanners' date. The Singularity happens (1777). ---- 1773-1793 Angus mentions it's a few days after his date with Faye (1773). Faye tells Angus about Dora's overreaction. Marten and Tai discuss the possibility of her dating Dora if they broke up. Sven stops by the cafe. Tai stops in and meets Marigold. They go back to Marigold's apartment to read her fanfic. ---- 1794-1800 Marten and Dora have another fight when she reads his porn stash after he asked her not to. They break up. ---- 1801-1818 Faye sees Dora at the cafe after the break-up. Sven picks up some of Dora's belongings at the apartment and she moves in with him temporarily. Hanners visits Marten at the library and later at his apartment. Faye and Angus discuss the break-up. Marten talks to his mother on the phone. Marten gets drunk and makes a pass at Faye. ---- 1819-1837 Marten's mother visits. She sees Marten, Tai, Hanners, Faye, Sven, and Dora. ---- 1838-1855 Marten's mother leaves. Hanners and Marten look for a new coffee shop and find the Secret Bakery. Steve and Cosette visit Marten. Faye visits Angus and spends the night with him. Marigold visits Hanners. 1978-1990 A gallery owner gives Faye a commission. Marten stops by the coffees shop and talks with Dora. Marten decides to get more serious about the band. Marten, Hanners, and Amir have a practice session. ---- 1991-1995 Hanners and Marigold are both suffering from sleep deprivation. Marigold stays at Hanners to avoid playing computer games all night. ---- 1996-2005 Marigold takes Momo to the robot store to buy her a new chassis. ---- 2006-2015 Momo looks for a new job and Tai hires her for the library. Marten and Momo go to the Secret Bakery and see Padma. Momo meets Sam. Momo and Marten are invited for a hiking trip. ---- 2016-2028 Marten goes hiking with Padma, Elliot, Momo, and Sam. Elliot and Marten stop at the bar afterwards. ---- 2029-2037 Marten and Stve go to the Secret Bakery. Padma tells them about getting a phone call from Elliot. Padma invites Martern to go out dancing. Marigold runs into Dale. ---- 2038 Angus goes to New York and invites Faye. She declines. ---- 2039-2057 Friday. Angus leaves on his trip. Faye sees him off and they tell each other "I love you." Faye is upset and gets drunk. Faye, Marten, and Hanners go out dancing. They meet Tai and Padma. They go back to the apartment and Padma spends the night with Marten. 2170-2175 Dora has an appointment with her therapist and talks about it with Faye afterwards. Steve visits Marten and Faye visits Angus and Marigold. 2176-2187 Jim drops Sam off at the coffee shop while he goes out on a date. Sam and Faye unexpectedly bond. 2188-2198 Marten finds Hanners and Marigold dressing up Momo and Winslow. Dora visits Sven. Padma sends a response to Marten's email. 2198-2200 Marigold's father stops in for a very quick visit. Dora and Faye talk about Sven and cupcakes and then buy some cupcakes to eat. 2201-2227 Marten and Momo walk to the library and talk about human-AI relations. (It appears to be the next day because the conversation begins with a reference to cupcakes.) Three new interns, Claire, Emily, and Gabby, begin working the library. Marten takes them to the coffee shop and then trains them on working at the library. Tai and Dora visit Marten and Faye. Tai walks home with Dora and they talk. 2234-2255 Tai and Dora wake up and remember their conversation from the night before. Marten, Momo, and the interns show up at the library but Tai is late so they go to the coffee shop. Marten talks with Dora about Tai and then goes to the library and talks with Tai about Dora. Clinton stops at the coffee shop and reveals he is Claire's brother. Tai goes to the coffee shop to see Dora. They talk, they kiss, and Tai asks Dora out on a date. Emily explores Momo's features. Pintsize relieves his boredom by vandalizing Marten's bathroom with porn. 2256-2270 Dora and Tai go out on their date. (It's not clear how many days have passed since Tai asked Dora out.) Tai visits Marten afterwards to talk about her date with Dora. 2271-2286 Dora and Faye discuss Dora's date "last night". Marten, Claire, and Gabby go to the coffee shop. Claire runs into her brother Clinton. Faye goes over to Angus' apartment for quick sex. Emily asks Momo about AI's. 2287-2289 Emily invites people to a party at her parents' house. 2290 Angus checks out Marigold. 2291-2327 Saturday Night. Emily's house party. Gabby, Marten, Faye, Angus, Marigold, Momo, Hanners, Steve, Cosette, Claire, Clinton, Dora, Tai attending. Tai and Dora are late due to hanging out with nudists. Clinton tells Marigold how he got his robot hand. Claire comes out to Marten. Emily cuts off her hair. 2328-2340 Marigold plays SNES all day. Emily's parents show up and make dinner. Hanners wakes up. Marten tells Momo about how he got set up with Pintsize. Emily, Hanners and Marigold drops by Marten's place to pick up Momo. Category:All pages